


Bedrest

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "We're relaxing in bed together. That's taking it easy."





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek TNG/DS9/VOY, anypair, taking it easy together after getting out of sickbay

"Beverly said that you need to take it easy for a few days," Deanna said as she helped K'Ehleyr into bed. As she stood back up, the klingon reached out and grabbed Deanna's arm, pulling her onto the bed. Deanna laughed as the woman snuggled up to her. "This is not taking it easy."

"Sure it is," K'Ehleyr replied. "We're relaxing in bed together. That's taking it easy."

"I know your definition of relaxation, especially when I am involved, and Beverly said-"

K'Ehleyr silenced Deanna with a kiss. "Don't worry. I promise we're just here to relax." She kissed the other woman again before shuffling down to rest her head on Deanna's chest. "Though, I am counting the days until Beverly clears me for work again."


End file.
